


Que la vida vale

by Oniro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Es que la vida vale, y Tony no dejará que Steve la desperdicie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Que la vida vale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Que la vida vale" de Natalia Lafourcade.

El sol resplandecía en un bello atardecer, pintando el cielo y las nubes de tonalidades anaranjadas, mientras la refrescante brisa de verano soplaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles. El olor a tierra mojada, lavanda y sándalo se colaba por su nariz, tranquilizándole.

Caminó en aquel pequeño pastizal durante un buen rato sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, pero aún así siguió adelante hasta que llegó cerca de un acantilado.

Steve sonrió al ver a cierta persona sentada sobre el borde, quien volteó a verle con una sonrisa en los labios al percatarse de su presencia.

—Steve, por fin llegas. —exclamó alegre el castaño. — Te he estado esperando, paleta de hielo. — El rubio esbozó una sonrisa avergonzado y se rascó la nuca nervioso. Tony palmeó el suelo a lado de él, instándole a sentarse, a lo que no se opuso.

Tony soltó un suspiro, complacido al sentir el aire alborotando sus hebras castañas y Steve sintió un calorcillo extendiéndose en su pecho, quedando embelesado ante la imagen, grabándola a fuego en su memoria.

—Amo este lugar. —soltó el castaño de repente mientras contemplaba el paisaje que se expandía frente a ellos.

—Es muy bello. —dijo Steve todavía maravillado.

—Sí, lo es. —lo secundó el genio.

—¿Y en dónde estamos? —se le ocurrió preguntar. Seguía sin tener idea de donde se encontraba y tenía esperanzas de que el castaño lo supiera.

—En el paraíso, Steve. —contestó Tony con una sonrisa.

—¿El paraíso? —repitió lentamente, repentinamente confundido. El lugar era...majestuoso, no lo podía negar, pero había algo en el tono de voz del moreno que no pudo identificar y que le inquietaba. —¿A qué te refieres?

Tony soltó una risilla antes de voltear a verlo tranquilo y, hasta cierto punto, condescendiente.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Cap. Creo...que...en el fondo sabes de que hablo. —aquel tono extraño se hizo presente nuevamente, alertándolo. —Pero eso no importa ahora, he venido a otra cosa. —continuó, tomando una de sus manos delicadamente y con lentitud, acariciandola vehemente con su pulgar. Eso logró tranquilizarlo y sacarle una sonrisa rápidamente.

_Me quitaron la vida, me la arrebataron_

—Steve... —susurró Tony, acariciando esta vez una de sus mejillas, a lo que él la recargó contra la palma de su amado, disfrutando del contacto. Sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieran así.—Steve... —le llamó nuevamente, con anhelo. —El sol debe volver a brillar, Steve.—el rubio lo volvió a ver confundido.

_Triste aquel día, el Sol se apagó_

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo sabrás cuando despiertes.—talló su dedo contra la mejilla del capitán.

—¿Cu...cuándo despierte?—preguntó nervioso.

_Lloraron las flores..._

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender todo a su alrededor pareció cargarse de una fuerte melancolía, tanto así que le pareció ver a un par de flores con sus tallos y pétalos laxos de la aflicción.

Tony acarició su rostro con parsimonia, quitando lagrimas que no se había percatado que había soltado, pero pronto el castaño se le unió al llanto.

_Lloraron los ángeles, algunas estrellas..._

_El mundo paró._

—Tony...—susurró.—¿Qué sucede?

—Qué sucedió.—corrigió él.

—¿Qué sucedió, Tony?

_Me quitaron la vida, me la arrebataron..._

_Terminaron los sueños, aquella ilusión._

Los ojos cafés de apagaron por un momento antes de que le volvieran a ver con un extraño brillos en su mirar.

Lo que hacía...

Lo que hacía estaba prohibido, pero tenía que intentarlo. Steve se lo merecía.

—Steve, es hora...

_Desde aquí en el cielo, donde estamos los muertos..._

—¿De qué?

—De seguir adelante.

_Ya no llores, te pido en esta canción._

—¿Qué? No, no entiendo...

—Yo...Debes seguir adelante, Cap...Por mi, por ti...por los dos. Ya no quiero que sigas desperdiciando tu tiempo, tu vida...

_Lo que quiero decir es que la vida vale_

_Porque la vida vale, hay que vivir_

—Tony, no se de que hablas...—pronunció casi en susurro, y aunque supo que el genio le escuchó este no hizo caso.

—Yo...yo, todavía hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, pero...y tú, tú aún tienes...tiempo, mañana o en cien años...ya no lo...tendrás más y debes...Debes aprovecharlo al máximo, prométeme que lo harás.

_En cualquier instante, cuando menos los esperes_

_Así de vil y salvaje, todo llega a su fin._

Steve se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer o que decir, tratando de procesar todo aún.

—Steve, júramelo...—pidió Tony casi desesperado.

—Yo...sí, lo juro, pero por favor explícame que está pasando.—suplicó agarrando ambas manos del moreno entre las suyas, para después guiarlas a su boca y depositar en ellas un beso.

Tony sonrió triste.

—Tú ya sabes que es lo que pasó.

_Me quitaron la vida, me la arrebataron_

_Triste aquel día, el Sol se apagó_.

El genio junto sus frentes y sonrió dulce.

—Sabes...Antes mi vida no solía tener mucho sentido, no sabía que cosas eran las realmente importantes...hasta que pasó lo de Afganistán y me convertí en Iron Man, ahí fue cuando realmente comencé a vivir, pero fuiste tú quien me enseñó a ser feliz, disfrutar cada instante...Tú hiciste valer cada segundo, Steve.

_Dinero no importa ni clases sociales_

_Solo honrar el momento y la felicidad_

Steve volvió a llorar, esta vez de alegría, aunque acompañada con un deje de nostalgia y melancolía.

—¿Sí?—preguntó con una sonrisa, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de Tony.

—Sí.—reafirmó él.

Steve ocultó su rostro en el cuello del castaño e inhaló, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su olor.

Inspiró nuevamente e inconscientemente le rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó a él, como si temiese perderle y tratase de fundirse con él.

—Sé...sé que es díficil, pero debes hacer un intento, ¿sí?—pidió el castaño, acariciando sus mechones dorados, a lo que el solamente asintió.— No sabes lo feliz que estoy de poder verte, tocarte otra vez... Te he extrañado tanto, pero espero no verte pronto por aquí.—Steve levantó la mirada, confundido por lo recién dicho y quiso rebatir, pero Tony lo impidió y siguió acariciándole.—Esfuérzate, por favor.

_Lo que quiero decir es que la vida vale_

_Porque la vida vale, hay que vivir_

—Es tiempo de que vuelvas.—dijo besando su frente y separándose de él. Steve no quería, lo sentía como una clase de despedida y no podía con eso. No otra vez.

—No quiero volver, no sin ti.

—Lo sé, pero estaré aquí, esperándote.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

Steve sonrió feliz, aún cuando sabía que no se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo.

—Ah, y Steve, no lo olvides...

—¿Qué?

— _Que la vida vale_.


End file.
